Moonstone
The Moonstone is a blue jewel with a form of sphere which is featured in the movie, Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure. In Sailor Moon series, the Moonstone was created by Queen Serenity. It can grant any wish to the one who possesses it. The moon cats Luna and Artemis were protecting the jewel from misused and falling into the wrong hands. Appearances ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' The Moonstone was always placed in the Scepter, for each eight years on full blue moon so Pixie Hollow would blue Pixie Dust, that was used to help the Pixie Hollow Tree. Tinkerbell then took it home as she then broke it. In despair, Tinkerbell went to an island north of Neverland, due to search for the Mirror of Incanta, which granted three wishes but two were spent as then only one wish was left. Tinkerbell, to restore the gem, wished for three more wishes: first, wish to repair the scepter, second, tried to wish for the Moonstone to get back to its circular shape but she accidentally wished for Blaze to be quiet and third, wish to create an exact replica of the original Moonstone. After no luck her only hope was to make its shape different, with Terence's help they made a new shape. By using all the pieces, along with a diamond Tinkerbell had found, they designed another scepter so that when the blue moon shined through the diamond, it refracted the light into the moonstone pieces, maximizing the effect, and creating more blue pixie dust than ever had been seen at any prior Autumn Revelries. ''Sailor Moon'' The Moonstone first appeared in The Little Mermaid when Usagi's mother found it in the chest at the shop and gave it to her as a gift. She became a holder of the Moonstone, but in FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, Aldren Klordane have used the poachers Mac and Boss to capture the moon cats Luna and Artemis and forced them to locate it. The Toon Patrol steal the Moonstone from Sailor Moon. Klordane, Professor Norton Nimnul, and the Toon Patrol then take the Moonstone to Toontown where they use its powers to create a new flying castle. However, once the Sailor Senshi rescue the baby animals, Klordane betrays Mac and Boss for their failures and takes the Moonstone and the Mirror of Incanta for himself and Nimnul. Klordane attempts to use the Moonstone's power, but Sailor Venus soon destroys it. Sailor Moon defeats Klordane and Nimnul, and the care of the Moonstone is left to Luna. Wishes Made on the Moonstone *Wishes made by Makoto Kino: **For Rei Hino to be quiet for a minute. (Accidentally fulfilled) *Wishes made by Usagi Tsukino: **The restoration of the rainforests. (Fulfilled) *Wishes made by Minako Aino: **The restoration of the Mirror of Incanta. (Fulfilled) *Wishes made by Lucia Nanami: **Ariel's Secret Grotto's restoration and King Triton's undoing. (Fulfilled) *Wishes made by Yugi Muto: **Joey and Tristan played as Jacob Wheeler and Marley Taylor (Fulfilled) **Chris played as the Spirit of Christmas Past (Fulfilled) **Téa played as the Spirit of Christmas Present (Fulfilled) **Yami Yugi played as the Spirit of Christmas Future (Fulfilled) Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Quest Items Category:Items